Chasing fault lines
by Anddeea
Summary: He knew he was mad. He knew that all too well but he didn't care about anything but his revenge. That until his path would collide again with hers', but this time the roles would change. Nobody wishes to have a past like him, nor a present like hers', but life isn't always fair and nobody knows this better than them.


A/N : Hey there! Another story from me! This idea made it's way towards me while I was listening to some songs. A little from here, a little from there, a little from the manga and voila! Here it is another fan fiction from me! I do hope that you'll like this story. It won't be like the other one. This one will be a dark one, at least that's what I have in mind at the moment, I don't know how it'll grow in the future.

Sorry for any mistakes I've done there.

**Warning** : It contains some manga spoilers and some ideas I had for a long time.

**Summary** : He knew that he was mad. He knew this all to well but he didn't care about anything but his revenge. He didn't care about the shattered pieces of the ones who truly loved him. That until his path will collide again with hers, but this time the roles would change. Nobody wishes to have a past like him, nor a present like her's, but life isn't always fair and nobody knows this better than them.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chasin' fault lines **

**Prologue**

" _I always wanted to tell you how much I love you, how I would give anything for just a few moments with you, how I would give my life just to save yours. But you never ever gave a damn thing about me, you never cared about me. All you ever cared about was your stupid revenge and that ate my soul until I couldn't handle it. My eyes can't handle any tears dropped for you because you never deserved them. _

_You were my very first crush. I know that if we wouldn't have gotten to be in the same team we would never have started to know each other. Okay, maybe that's a lie. __**I **__would never have gotten to know the things about you that you never let anyone else find out. _

_To tell the truth at first I was so happy that we were on the same team. Maybe it was because at first I was your fan girl. I was just like any other girl. I've fallen for your looks, for how cool you acted, not caring about what other people said. That was __**our**__ start. But then, I started to feel something else. It wasn't because of your looks, but because of your personality. _

_The day you left I understood what I was actually feeling. It was love. A __**childhood **__love. It's funny how I say that it was a childhood love when we were just starting our new road, a teenage road. _

_After years I was still in love with you, even though I never once saw your face. Not until our first meeting at that snakes hideout. I was so shocked. Shocked that you have matured so much in so little time. Maybe I knew right from the start that you would be different. That you would be cold, uncaring. I couldn't handle that. _

_I still held that sparkle of hope that you would come back and we could be again the team we used to be. But after that attempt of killing me I couldn't bear the pain anymore. To know that the one you love doesn't love you back and never will – which I knew – was one thing, but to know that the one you love would want to kill you was another. It ripped my heart and it shattered it in so many pieces that I know it will never be full again._

_So now, I do not wish for you to come back anymore, even if it's a selfish wish because Naruto would still give his life for you to come back. No. But I do not want you to die either. That would a too easy punishment for all the things that you have put me through. I want you to love someone and fell the pain of that stupid one sided love. That's the worst pain ever. _

_Believe me, to put your life on the line for that special person would be a good things, some might say. Well it isn't when that person doesn't love you back. Add the killing intentions of that person towards you and you'll receive a real hell on earth._

_The only wish I have is that I would have never gotten on the same team with you. _

_I do not know if this letter will ever be read by you, but I really needed to write those things._

_ - with so much hate and pain, _

_ Sakura Haruno. "_

After reading the little bloodied letter he found near a dead body, he just torn it away, not bothering to read it until the end. After reading the first sentences of it he understood that the one who the girl was referring was him, who else. And he didn't need to read the name at the bottom of the page as he already knew that his ex pink haired teammate was the one who wrote it. _' What an useless girl, not caring about anything else but that stupid love she still caries for me. '_ he though as he made his way through the corpses that were laying on the ground. ' Who _needs love in a shinobi life?_ ' .

Feeling were things that weren't made for people like them. It was just a weakness that was holding you down from achieving your goal in life. If a person doesn't have a goal in life then for what is that person living for? That's the rule he was though from a young age, an age that many, even future shinobi wouldn't have the need to know. But life wasn't fair with him. It hasn't been from the start. He hated the people who had everything he didn't, a _family_. That's why he wanted to kill all the people from Konoha.

Somewhere deep inside him, he knew that no one, except the two elders left, knew anything about the massacre, the truth behind it. But he hated them for having the things he didn't have. He hated that after all the things his brother did to protect that stupid village, before and after the massacre, he was still known as a criminal. Which he wasn't.

The truth was that he didn't think of himself as a perfect normal person. He was mad. He could still be saved from that madness but it would take a lot of effort and patient that it would be a too hard task for somebody. He knew all of this himself. But he wouldn't allow any person to help him out, not before he would erase Konoha out of any maps, letting it be just a village that used to be like any other villages.

He was sure as hell that after destroying the village he won't have a peaceful life. He'll be considered a criminal, which he is considered now. But by that time the amount of money for his head will be a lot bigger. But he's an Uchiha, so he's still got some plans after ending with his revenge. He would make all the nations know who he was. How powerful he was and they would need to obey him if they cared for their lives. But for this he still needed that masked man. He would still need Madara to help him out, and after he will become useless for the young Uchiha, he'll get killed right away.

That's how he was learnt. Use or be used. He knew that until now he was used by Madara. But that has changed the moment he learnt the truth from Orochimaru. He learnt that because of Madara, no, Obito, that was his real name, the eight tailed fox almost destroyed Konoha sixteen years ago and because of that the elders along with the third hokage though it was the Uchiha clan's plan. He also learnt that if the fourth hokage woudn't have died then, the massacre wouldn't have happened because of the bonds between Yondaime and the Uchiha's.

Even after knowing this, he still needed his revenge on the village. After all, they deserved it for cursing Itachi's name. He would do all of this right after he would find Orochimaru and start with the first things he needed to get his revenge. Oh, revenge sweet revenge. How good could those words sound to Sasuke's years. It was like music.

' _Nobody will ever have fun of the Uchiha name._ ' he though as he was making his way through the trees.

* * *

A/N : Pretty short, I know but it's a prologue and I had to only let the important things there. I promise that the chapter from this story will be much longer, but that means that it'll take a little more to write than the other story.

Please, remember to review, I love to hear things from you.


End file.
